


Dreams

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: There's a first time for everything.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot today was a new day, but the 21st prompt was "Dreams" and oh do I have thoughts about it

Gerry was usually awake when Michael opened his eyes in the morning. Most days he was already out of bed, but sometimes he did linger when he was feeling lazy or particularly cuddly. Today, his expression was one Michael hadn’t seen on him before, at least not in the morning. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep and focus on Gerry beside him properly.

He was looking at the ceiling, unblinking, eyes distant. It was difficult to tell, but it looked like he might be frowning. It was...different from the haunted expression Gerry had after a bad dream, and usually Michael woke when he had, so he wasn’t sure what to make of this new expression.

"Everything alright?" Michael tried gently.

Gerry looked at him. "I dreamed of you."

"Oh." Gerry’s eyes were a little more focussed now, but Michael was still unsure what to make of his gaze in that moment. "Was it...a good dream?"

"It….was." Gerry nodded and looked back at the ceiling, voice distant. "It was...strange."

"The dream?"

He knit his brows, trying to find the words to explain. "No, I mean...usually I either have nightmares. Or...or weird shit that comes close to it. Or nothing." He looked back at Michael, looking a little confused, maybe surprised. "I don't think I...knew what a good dream...was like?"

Michael didn’t know what to even say to that. He knew Gerry’s life hadn’t been pleasant, but every time some new detail was revealed in conversation, his heart constricted. Gerry deserved so much better than that.

"That's….horribly depressing." he decided to say, unsure what else would be appropriate and not wanting to not say anything.

Gerry turned to his side and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Michael and laying his head on his chest. "Guess you keep introducing new things into my life.” He mumbled, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Good things."

Michael’s face was heating up quickly. He was still not used to Gerry just casually saying things like that. As if they didn’t make Michael’s heart do a little dance every time, as if they weren’t that big of a deal. Especially in the morning Gerry tended to do that a lot. 

Michael snaked one arm around Gerry’s waist, pulling him closer, brushing his hair out of his face with his other hand. Gerry’s eyes were closed again, a soft smile on his lips as he cuddled up against Michael.

"You are so...soft in the morning." Michael whispered, tracing the arm Gerry had thrown over his chest tenderly.

"I am always soft for you." Gerry mumbled, half into Michael’s chest.

Again, Michael’s heart skipped a beat.  _ For you _ . Like he was something special. He shook his head with a small chuckle and squeezed Gerry against him, thumb rubbing circles into his exposed hip where his clothes had shifted. Gerry hummed gently, melting into the touch.


End file.
